Back In Time
by Bad Sector
Summary: Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari Nanadaime Hokage harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dunia Shinobi sedang menuju babak akhir. Namun, ditengah kemelut yang terjadi, dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dan mencoba mempertahankan apa yang selama ini telah ayahnya buat. Strong-Boru!


Tittle: Back In Time

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari Nanadaime Hokage harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dunia Shinobi sedang menuju babak akhir. Namun, ditengah kemelut yang terjadi, dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dan mencoba mempertahankan apa yang selama ini telah ayahnya buat. Strong-Boru!

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore, miss-typo,etc.

Prolog

Konohagakure,

Sinar mentari cerah serta keramahan penduduk desa terkuat dinegara Hi tersebut kini tinggal sebuah nostalgia lama yang dikisahkan saat seorang anak kecil akan beranjak tidur. Puing bangunan, mayat manusia yang bergeletakan tak terurus menjadi pemandangan aktual tentang desa tersebut untuk sekarang.

Otsutsuki. Klan yang merupakan kumpulan makhluk asing dari dunia lain itu akhirnya menunjukkan taring mereka pada dunia Shinobi. Satu millenium lamanya mereka memikirkan perlu atau tidaknya menganeksasi dunia Shinobi agar berada dalam kekuasaan mereka. Seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh salah satu anggota klan mereka, yakni Kaguya pada millenium lalu.

Oboro, sang ketua klan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukkan dunia Shinobi sebagai salah satu bagian dari imperium milikknya setelah kekalahan Kinshiki serta Momoshiki terdengar sampai ketelingahnya.

"Untuk ukuran 'mangsa', mereka lumayan merepotkan juga." Kedua Mata Ungu beriak air milik Oboro menatap sinis utusan pembawa kabar kurang mengenakkan tersebut. "Mungkin sudah saatnya para Shinobi itu mengetahui siapa yang harus mereka sembah." Ujarnya yang kemudian menoleh kepada ratusan anggota klannya. Para sosok pucat dengan beberapa dari mereka memiliki tanduk pada dahi mereka.

"Wahai para saudara sekalian, marilah kita kembali membangkitkan kejayaan klan kita ini. Marilah kita membuat alam semesta kembali mengenang betapa besar serta agungnya klan Otsutsuki." Oboro berpidato pelan namun mengundang decak kagum para pendengarnya yang terbius oleh pesona sang pemimpin.

"Maka dari itu, marilah kita mulai misi mulia ini dengan 'mensucikan' Dunia Shinobi. Dunia yang telah merenggut KinShiki, Momoshiki, serta adikku yang sangat kusayangi, Kaguya." Pria bersurai putih dengan gelombang panjang itu berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya keudara. Membuat aula tempat para anggota klannya sedang berkumpul menjadi bergetar hebat oleh kekuatannya.

"Percayalah padaku! Kita akan menumbuhkan hutan Shinjuu disana suatu saat nanti." Ujarnya sembari membuka sebuah portal yang langsung menuju ke dunia Shinobi. Menggiring masuk ratusan, bahkan ribuan anggota klannya untuk menganeksasi tempat tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hosh...Hosh..." Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal mencoba menjaga keseimbangan Bijuu mode miliknya. Kedua safir peninggalan ayahnya kini telah berganti dengan sepasang mata merah berpupil hitam pola rumit, peninggalan sang guru Uchiha Sasuke. Tenaganya terkuras banyak setelah harus menghadapi delapan ekor Bijuu yang mencoba menjatuhkannya.

"Kuso!" Pemilik Surai pirang itu mendecih kesal. Dirinya yang sedang berada diatas wujud Bijuu miliknya merutuk kesal saat menyaksikan lawannya, seorang pria berpakaian serba putih serta menggunakan sebuah tongkat pertapa hitam memberikan perintah kepada para Bijuu yang sudah dalam kendalinya itu untuk menembakkan Bijuudama gabungan secara bersamaan.

"Manusia, jika kau menyerah pada kami dan membiarkan Bijuu di dalam dirimu diambil maka aku akan membuat kematianmu lebih nikmat." Pria yang tak lain adalah Oboro, sang ketua klan Otsutsuki mencoba membujuk Boruto. Dirinya merasa bahwa tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Kelima desa besar serta semua negara kecil sudah jatuh dalam kendalinya. Semua manusia yang ia bunuh sudah diubahnya menjadi pohon-pohon Shinju yang nantinya akan berbuah sebuah buah cakra. Itulah yang ia maksud sebagai manusia sebagai mangsa.

"Tidak akan!" Boruto berteriak kesal. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Setelah semua pengorbanan yang lainnya lakukan, aku akan terus ada bagaimanapun caranya!" Kedua Mangekyou miliknya berputar kencang. Mengaktifkan sebuah cakra ungu yang menyelubungi tubuh Kurama miliknya. Membuat sosok rubah tersebut menjadi terlapisi oleh sebuah pakaian perang.

"Hoo, menarik juga." Oboro tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dari ini." Tangannya memberikan aba-aba kepada para bijuu untuk menembakkan Bijuudama gabungan tadi.

Wush!

Bom hitam besar seukuran gunung itu melesat lurus kearah Boruto. Namun, Pemuda pirang ini sudah bersiap. Kedua tangannya diarahkan kedepan. Membuat mulut Kurama terbuka dan membentuk sebuah Bom Bijuu miliknya sendiri. Sementara itu, tangan Kurama mencabut sebuah pedang panjang dari punggungnya. Menggunakannya untuk membelah bola hitam mematikan yang menuju kearahnya menjadi dua bagian.

Zrash! Bumm!

Belahan Bijuudama tersebut terpental menghantam gunung dan hutan. Membuat sebuah ledakkan luar biasa besar tercipta. Namun, Boruto tidak menghiraukannya dan berkonsentrasi menembakkan Bijuudama miliknya sendiri.

"Bijuudama!" Anak Nanadaime yang beranjak dewasa itu menembakkan serangan mematikan miliknya sendiri.

Wush!

Benda mematikan itu melesat kencang kearah Oboro. Namun, dengan raut wajah santai Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan dan mementalkan serangan tersebut hingga menghilang dari pendangannya.

'Apa?!' Boruto menyadari bahwa lawannya telah menggunakan jurus paling merepotkan dari seorang pengguna Rinnegan, Limbo. Dirinya segera memusatkan cakra miliknya menuju kedua matanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

'Gaki, Sebaiknya kita mundur. Tubuhnya yang baru menerima 'itu' belum bisa menggunakannya secara baik meskipun cakra Rikudou ada padamu.' Ternyata Kurama, sang Siluman bereekor sembilan yang tersegel dalam inang barunya mencoba mencegah anak partnernya itu bertindak nekat.

"Tapi, Aku sudah tidak punya jalan lain!" Boruto menjerit putus asa. "Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sensei, dan Sarada menemui ajal mereka?! Semua itu demi diriku! Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka dengan mati disini!" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berteriak sejenak sebelum sesuatu dari dalam dirinya tba-tiba saja memberontak hendak keluar.

"Ohok!" Darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya. Tubuh belia Boruto masih belum sanggup menerima kekuatan yang begitu besar dari dalam tubuhnya. Namun, ia tetap bersikukuh untuk berdiri. Mata kirinya sendiri sudah berubah menjadi pola riak air ungu dengan tiga bua tomoe bersemayam pada area pupil.

'Gaki...' Kurama merasa kasihan pada anak muda yang menjadi inangnya ini. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak sekali orang yang ia sayangi. Mulai dari keluarga hingga kekasih. Dirinya juga merasa kasihan pada para teman Bijuunya yang berada dalam kendali Oboro. Namun, ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. 'Jiji, jika kau ada disini apa yang akan kau perbuat?' Rubah itu mengingat sang Rikudou sennin yang sekarang sudah tiada.

"Nampaknya kau sudah mencapai batasmu, Manusia..." Oboro tersenyum tipis menyaksikan sang lawan yang sudah kepayahan. "Mungkin sebaiknya kuakhiri saja sekarang." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Membuat sebuah bola hitam besar yang berpencar kelangit dan kemudian memancarkan cahaya terang yang menarik segala benda di bumi agar mendekat padanya.

"Chibaku Tensei." Oboro berujar ringan sambil melayang bebas diudara bersama para Bijuu yang sudah ia dapatkan. Dirinya menyaksikan Boruto yang mulai ditarik secara paksa keangkasa bersama Modee bijuunya.

"Kuso!" Pemilik surai pirang itu berpijak pada sebuah batuan besar dan menembakkan Bijuudama secara beruntun pada setiap inti Chibaku Tensei yang ia lihat. Namun, seakan makhluk hidup benda tersebut semakin banyak jumlahnya dan bertambah padat hingga menjadi serangkaian meteor.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana dengan ini?" Oboro memberikan aba-aba ringan dan membiarkan puluhan meteor tersebut turun kebumi dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Boruto.

"Cih!" Boruto sendiri yang melihat serangan lawannya semakin gila akhirnya mengaktifkan Susano'o peninggalan Sasuke yang memiliki sayap. Dengan sayap tersebut, Kurama yang berada dalam lindungan baju perang cakra tersebut terbang kelangit dan menyayat satu persatu meteor tadi.

"Ohok!" Boruto kembali memuntahkan darah segar. Rinnegan miliknya kehilangan tiga buah tomoe yang menghiasi dan tinggal berupa pola riak air saja.

Namun, Oboro yang menyaksikan bahwa rencananya tidak berjalan dengan mulus akhirnya berniat mengakhiri semua ini dengan jalan pintas. "Limbo!" Kedua Rinnegan miliknya menatap tajam sosok Boruto yang sedang terbang menyayat setiap batu meteor yang ada dan seketika membuat anak muda tersebut terpental akibat sebuah serangan misterius.

"Arggh!" Boruto yang terpental menuju tanah sadar bahwa musuhnya telah menciptakan versi lain dari dirinya yang tak terlihat. Namun, karena Rinnegan miliknya yang melemah membuat anak tersebut terlambat menyadarinya. Belum Lagi Kurama yang yang sibuk mengatasi batu meteor hingga konsentrasi mereka pecah.

Bumm!

Rubah berlapis pakaian perang itupun roboh menghantam bumi. Membuat gunung yang menjadi tempat ia mendarat rata dengan tanah. meninggalkan sepasang sayap cakranya yang patah akibat serangan tak terlihat tadi.

"Ukh!" Boruto yang baru saja terjatuh mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah rantai cakra berwarna putih melesat cepat dan menembus celah Susano'o miliknya yang retak. Membuat leher Kurama terjerat oleh benda tersebut.

"Waktunya untuk merantai binatang nakal." Oboro menautkan alisnya. Rantai yang berasal dari pergelangan tangan kanannya itu dengan kekuatan diluar nalar menarik Rubah tersebut beserta sang Jinchurikki.

"UARGGHH!" Kurama berteriak kesakitan saat benda tersebut menarik kencang lehernya. Dirinya yang sadar bahwa harapan semakin menipis akhirnya berbicara kepada Boruto.

'Gaki, mungkin hal ini sudah kulakukan sedari tadi.' Kurama yang dalam keadaan genting tersebut berusaha menahan laju benda tersebut. Dirinya berbicara kepada sang Jinchurikki.

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan?!" Boruto yang ikut menahan tarikan rantai tersebut menjadi penasaran. "Kuharap kau katakan secara cepat!"

Kurama terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara. 'Kita harus mundur dari sini sekarang juga. Aku punya cara yang merupakan pilihan terakhir bagi kita.' Rubah tersebut membuat Boruto menjadi bertambah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Pemilik surai pirang itu nampak sangat kebingungan.

'Kita akan kembali kemasa lalu. Aku akan menggunakan sembila puluh sembilan persen cakraku untuk memindahkan kita kewaktu yang lalu. Namun aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana.' Ujar Kurama yang membuat Boruto terkejut bukan main.

"Kembali ke masa lalu? Apa maksudmu?! Sembilan puluh sembilan persen?! Kenapa sebanyak itu?!" Dia tidak habis pikir dengan yang ada dalam pikiran sang rubah. Namun, dirinya sendiri merasa bahwa itulah pilihan paling tepat karena jika dirinya dan Kurama sampai tertangkap maka dunia ini akan berakhir.

"Baiklah! Aku setuju dengan idemu!" Boruto berteriak kesakitan akibat tarikan rantai yang semakin kencang. 'Sial, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi!' kedua tangannya sudah bergetar hebat.

'Baiklah!' Kurama menyatukan kedua telapak kaki depannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya dan Boruto tertarik oleh rantai tersebut sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap saat sebuah cahaya putih berpendar dari tubuhnya.

"Jikkukan no Jutsu: Rikudou Tensei!" Keduanya dalam sekejap menghilang secara misterius. Meninggalkan Oboro yang memasang wajah bingung karena mangsanya telah lenyap begitu saja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Ukh..." Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang nampak sedang berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Pakaiannya yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dengan garis jingga nampak koto diberbagai sisi. Tak lupa bercak darah yang mengering tercetak pada leher jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Ialah Uzumaki Boruto, Pemuda yang baru saja lolos dari jeratan maut.

"Dimana ini?" Kedua iris safirnya menengok kesana kemari. Karena tidak menemukan petunjuk akhirnya iapun mencoba menaiki sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi untuk mengetahui dimanakah ia sedang berada.

'Dimana ini?' Dirinya yang sibuk mendaki batang pohon semakinpenasaran dengan sejauh mana dia sudah terbawa oleh jurus milik Kurama.

'Sampai!' Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik berlari ia mencapai puncak pohon tersebut. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sebuah desa besar dengan dinding raksasa yang mengelilinginya. Tak lupa lima buah patung batu besar menghiasi bagian utara desa tersebut. menambah kesan mengagumkan dari tempat tersebut.

Akan tetapi, Boruto yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "T-tidak mungkin..." Ia mendesis lemah saat menyaksikan desa tempatnya lahir, Konohagakure kini berada di depan matanya.

'Konoha...'

TBC

Entah apa yang terbersit dalam otak ini hingga hal kayak gini ditulis. Oke, daripada basi diotak mending dipublish aja. Boruto Overpower? Tenang, nggak akan seperti itu. Author punya penyakit menyiksa MC jadi pikiran kayak tadi buanglah jauh-jauh hahaha. Oke, untuk sekarang ini dulu prolognya. Sambungnya akan author update secepat mungkin. Kalau para reader berminat silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa Review, Fav, ataupun follow. Perhatian anda merupakan semangat bagi saya untuk berkarya. Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
